This application is a request for continued funding of T32 CA70085 at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University. The Cancer Center is funded by a support grant from the NCI (P30 CA60553). In addition, the Cancer Center has received two SPORE grants [SPORE in Breast Cancer (P50 CA89018) and SPORE in Prostate Cancer (P50 CA90386)] from the NCI. The Training Program in Signal Transduction and Cancer brings together principal investigators and postdoctoral fellows with a focused interest in hormones, receptors, growth factors and signal transduction pathways. This has been accomplished through organized meetings, journal clubs and seminars and symposia. These activities provide enhanced opportunities for sharing the latest scientific results and promote increased interactions. The preceptors are all established NIH funded investigators and they belong to all four basic science programs of the Cancer Center: Viral Oncogenesis; Tumor Invasion, Metastasis and Angiogenesis; Signal Transduction and Cancer; and Cancer Genes and Molecular Regulation. The Program has successfully trained 13 postdoctoral fellows, including two minority trainees, during the last five years. Trainees attend the educational activities (laboratory meetings, journal club, seminars, symposia) associated with the Program in addition to their laboratory research. Five trainees successfully competed for extramural national funding (NIH and Department of Defense). Significant effort has been invested to recruit additional minority students to the Program. Advertisements have been placed in the journal Science and at the American Association for Cancer Research Meeting and the Endocrine Society Meeting. Based on our expectation that we will maintain the same candidate pool of highly qualified applicants we request continued funding for the four postdoctoral positions per year for a period of five years in the present application. This will enable us to continue focused postdoctoral training in Signal Transduction and Cancer.